1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a remote dispenser for applying attractant to fishing bait.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Fish attractant is applied to artificial or live bait, and, when smelled by fish, induces a feeding response. Commercially available fish attractants are viscous and have a strong, unpleasant smell. In use, the fisherman, cranks the bait so that it dangles several feet from the rod tip. He then applies the attractant from a hand spray bottle, aerosol dispenser, squeeze bottle or by dipping the bait in the attractant or by rubbing it on with a rag. If the wind is blowing or if the boat is rocking, he may have trouble hitting the bait. It is also difficult for a fisherman to apply the attractant without spraying some it on his hands and clothing or boat and the operation results in lost time between casts.
In view of the above, there is need for a dispenser for dispensing fish attractant which is easy and quick to use and which dispenses the attractant on the bait without getting it on the fisherman, his clothes or boat. It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide such a dispenser. Other objects and features of the invention will be in part apparent and in part pointed out hereinafter.
The invention accordingly comprises the constructions hereinafter described and their equivalents, the scope of the invention being indicated in the subjoined claims.